Everything Comes With a Price
by DestinyKitten48
Summary: All Shiemi wanted was answers. Too bad for her, Amaimon doesn't play fairly.


Shiemi heard the whispers spoken behind the hushed lips of her classmates. She saw the curious glances and sensed the tension hanging in the air. Ever sense that day in the forest, she had begun to be treated like an enigma and even Rin was slightly hesitant around her.

She'd been vaguely told about the appearance of Amaimon, the Earth King, and his battle with Rin. How could she not have been told Her classmates were so banged up it had taken nearly three weeks to recover.

But the question no one could answer for her was why she couldn 't remember any of it.

Shiemi could handle a lot of things, but being left out of a loop that circled around her was something she could not bring herself to ignore. What had happened to her during that time that would cause her  
classmates to become hesitant around her; cause Yukio and Rin to become ever more watchful?  
None of it made sense to her and she'd had enough.

Gathering her small pile of books, Shiemi stood from the table she had been working at, heading towards  
the door.  
Rin watched her leave and sighed. It was better this way.

* * *

It was painfully obvious to the voung blonde that whatever her friends were hiding from her involved that  
dreadful Amaimon. Her stomach clenched irritably as she frowned at the thought. What could that demon  
prince have done to her to make everyone so weary?

Kneading the back of her neck where a sharp pain lingered from that night, she could only assume he'd  
taken over her body somehow. She was ignorant to a lot of things but after what had happened to her legs, Shiemi was no stranger to possession. So that conclusion made perfect sense to her. But she sighed.

She knew even if she asked, they wouldn't tell her the truth. They all saw her as the weak little girl she believed herself to be. They felt the need to protect and shelter her from everything. Shiemi sighed again, feeling lonesomeness sink into her mind and body.

She needed someone to talk to, anyone to get these thoughts off her mind.

Reaching beside her, Shiemi traced her finger through the dirt of her home garden, watching the elongated  
movement with sad eyes. When the circle was drawn, she closed her eves and spoke quietly, her breath  
whipped up by the breeze drifting through.

"Nii-chan, please come to me."

The air was calm for a moment  
after and Shiemi felt her heart drop. Even her familiar would not come to  
her now. Was she really that useless? As she began to wallow in her disgruntled feelings, the air buzzed with a familiar static and then a loud pop resounded throughout the garden.

Opening her eyes, Shiemi broke into a smile at the little greenman in front of her, resting on her stomach  
with it's quirked smile The voung tamer laughed holding Nii close to her chest.

"For a second I thought I wouldn t be able to summon you Nii- chan!" she laughed, looking down at it with  
her own large smile "Summoning you is my biggest talent!"

As she looked over the greenman in delight, words beginning to grace her tongue, her eyes landed on the magic circle. Instantly Shiemi's voice caught in her throat.  
Summoning.  
She was an exceptional tamer and therefore able to summon demons to her aid

Standing up abruptly, Shiemi bolted for the door, Nii following close behind.

"I'll try to summon the Earth King," she stated to herself determinedly, door slamming behind her as she entered her house, Nii's circle still traced into the silt-soft dirt.

* * *

Book upon book lay scattered across her bedroom. Plant pots gently pushed to the side and piled on top of one another to make room for all the research material gathered. It seemed as if every bare surface was  
covered in words of summoning and the historical successes and defects of it.

That is, except for the middle  
of the room, where one open space was left vacated.

Shiemi sat there, kneeling in the center of the chaos, palms bleeding from the cuts she had placed upon them for sacrificial summoning purposes. She only prayed her mother would not call her down to the shop to help anytime soon. Even if the summoning didn't work (and she was having her doubts) There was no way she could climb over all the piles of books without making a mess!

Her breathing was quick, chest rising and falling in rapid succession as she pondered over everything she  
had just read. Nii sat on a pile of books in front of her, watching curiously from it's position.

Shiemi gulped, throat feeling constricted. Adjusting her school uniform she still wore, she raised her hands out in front of books had told of summoning of the demon princes and how they never went well.

Towns destroyed, history burning the instances from creation, aside from these few books which all stated the occurrences as myth. But she had no choice. Curiosity ate away at Shiemi. She had to know the truth.

What had happened that day in the forest? Only the cause of this mess would know the truth and, if all went  
well, would tell her.

She knew it was stupid. What sane person summoned a child of Satan1 Dear Lord, her mother would kill  
her! Shaking her head, Shiemi pushed reality away from her, intent on getting her answers. She was strong  
she could do this. To hell with Amaimon!

With her newfound resolve, Shiemi repositioned her arms in front of her, slowly circling her hands in the  
empty air in front of her.

"From Gehenna to Assiah," she began timidly, voice barely above a whisper.

Nii began to jump where it had been seated, leaping off and approaching Shiemi , knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Its excitement drew Shiemi's attention but she continued to speak even as the greenman leapt up and down with flourish.

The words were slipping through her lips like water between open fingers, coming out so fluently it  
surprised even her. Fear grasped her heart and demanded her brain to halt the succession of words flowing  
into the air but she couldn't stop.

The floor beneath her shook violently and the potted plants sprouted  
erratically, shattering their pots and the roots took purchase in the earth now exposed through the flooring.

"1 demand the presence of you demon prince," Shiemi cried, wind flailing about the once still room as a  
blue light flashed from the circle her hands had formed. "King of Earth Amaimon -"

This was happening It  
was actually working. Throwing her head back, Shiemi clenched her eyes shut as she shouted the last line.

" Acquiesce to my wishes and come before me!"

The light grew brighter, the circles poisonous designs glowing more luminously than before as her hands  
shook from the power. Blood dripped from her palms and as the droplets made contact with the floating  
diagram within the circle of her hands, Shiemi felt the air become suffocatingly dense. The light became so bright and blinding she forced her eyes shut as Nii exclaimed atop her head.

Squinting against the chaos of hell itself, Shiemi watched stunned as sharp claws emerged from the circle,  
followed quickly by the hunched body of a young man, teeth sharp in his snarling mouyh. Cloak billowing about him and herself, Shiemi stared up at the figure hovering within the confines of the magic circle.

Despite Nii's squeals beside her, Shiemi stared horrified.

What had she done...

* * *

Thank you for reading this far! This story is based off a series of fan-art, each chapter assigned a specific picture! Visit my profile to see the pictures! I have almost all 36 picture links on there already! Look at them to get a sense of what is to come in the future!

Thank you for being wonderful :) Reviews are always nice!


End file.
